Dragon Legends
by jCOOLn
Summary: Aaron is a boy who is highly gifted. After a while he decides to leave when he is chosen as the next sacrifice to the 'Gods' of Helgrind. He runs away to Carvahal and meets Eargon. He starts to mess with magic he does not understand. He becomes the first person to become a Shade, and then is freed from the spirits control. Now he has the power without the evil. harem.


The Dragon Legends

Aaron was an orphan in the city of Dras-Leona. Many of the orphans were sacrificed to the 'gods' of Helgrind, by the priests of Helgrind.

Aaron was a special case though. When a guard came to collect him to be sacrificed to Helgrind, he was shocked when he was thrown twelve feet by the boy. He was knocked out by the impact as he collided with a concrete wall, only to wake up a few hours later to find no orphan.

Aaron wasn't stupid. He knew he had magical talents, along with all of the immense physical superiority he showed in comparison the the people of Dras-Leona.

Aaron was a six year old boy, with long blond hair, and grey eyes. He had a normal height, and build for a boy his age. He wore tan leather boots, grey pants made of hemp, a cotton shirt he stole, and a overcoat with a hood drew over his head to hide his face.

'I need to get out of here, but to we're do I go? The priests have spies all over the empire. The only places I can go are Sudra, the spine, or I could look for the Varden. I'd prefer not to get caught in a war, and I do like peace and quiet.' Aaron thought to himself as he looked around for a way to get to one of the spines small villages.

Looking around he saw the yearly carivan that came through to buy and sell there wares to the people of Dras-Leona.

'Hmmm if I'm not mistaken, I remember one of those travelers mentioning someplace called 'Carvahall' that they visited every year. They would sell them trinkets that they couldn't get in such a remote area, and would in return get money and raw materials to sell in the more productive cities in the empire.' Aaron thought.

Making up his mind Aaron walked up to a man who looked liked he was apart of the caravan.

"Excuse me mister, but I was wondering if the caravan was heading towards the spine?" Asked naruto as he adjusted the hood on his head.

The man who appeared to be in his thirties looked down at Aaron for a moment, before speaking.

"Aye it is. We will go through several of the small settlements that are out there before continuing our travels." Spoke the man in a neutral tone.

Aaron was smiling, not that the man could see that though.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to allow me to travel with you to the spine?" Spoke a cautious Aaron.

"No. I ain't taking some brat with me who has no money to pay me, and no money to pay for his food." Spoke the man in a annoyed tone.

"I have thirty copper pieces for you if you take me with you." Spoke Aaron in an equally annoyed tone. He had been pickpocketing for a year now, and like everything else he hid, he excelled at it.

He now had enough money to live in the upper side of the village, but the guards would be suspicious of him. So he stayed in the the red light district, buying, stealing, and collecting all the books he could find. He had quit the little library now.

"Ohh well that's different. I won't ask we're you got the money from, if you don't complain on the way there." Spoke the man as he counted the copper with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I promise not to complain on the way there. How long do you think it will take for us to arrive in the spine?" Asked a excited Aaron.

"About six to eight months since we have a few stops before going there." The man spoke as he continued to set up everything for the travel.

"Thank you me, my horse, and wagon will be on our best behavior." Spoke Aaron as he walked off to his house to collect his things.

His house was large since nobody but him lived in the crumby place. The owner was killed for not paying a local gang some money, and no one wanted to own such a crappy place. In the end it became all Aaron's. A few tried to take over or break in, but were quickly taken care of thanks to Aaron's great speed and strength.

Many of the rooms kept the books he owned. He owned over two hundred and fifty three books. The books ranged from history to magic and its uses.

Aaron spent the entire day packing all of his stuff onto his wagon. The wagon wasn't hard to get. You just have to know the right guys and pay a little extra to keep them quiet, and you could get almost anything.

After everything was packed Aaron quickly started chasing the caravans trail.

It took a few hours, but Aaron finally caught up. After eight months of constant traveling, and reading Aaron was getting tired. Finally after almost a year, Aaron entered Carvahall.

It was a tiny village that only had one shop for each of the bare essentials. He figured the village was always cold by the way the villagers didn't seem to notice the chill.

After thanking the caravan for allowing him to travel with them, Aaron set off to find a blacksmith. It took a few minutes but finally Aaron found one.

'Horst's forge' was the name. Aaron entered the shop and met the owner, along with his two son, and wife. Aaron liked them enough, they seemed like good people after all. Aron bought an ax, some nails and other materials he would need to make his home.

Aaron travelled a fair distance up the road before he stated chopping down trees with his ax and strength. He continued working on his house for a week before it was done. The house had a giant cellar were Aaron stored his books.

From then on out Aaron lived off the fortune he stole in Drast-Leona, so he could continue to read. Every year Aaron would put in an order to some of the caravan travelers to bring him many more books.

After a few years Aaron met Eragon and his brother Roran. Aaron and eragon got along great, and had many adventures together. Eragon helped him Aaron get acquainted with the people of Carvahall, while Aaron taught eragon how to read and write.

Things continued like this until Aaron started fiddling in magic he had no understanding of. It said in one of the books he read that there were being called 'spirits' that could be controlled by a strong mage to increase his/her magic abilities. There were a few warnings, but Aaron didn't pay them much attention. He repeated the chant that was written in the book for those trying to do this type of magic. That's when things got bad.

As soon as he started to say the words of power to call upon the spirits they swarmed his body. Hundreds of voices whispering, yelling, and screaming in his ears to do crazy and horrible things. He fought them all of them to the best of his ability. After hours of continuous fighting Aaron shouted 'release me' in the ancient language. Instantly all of the spirits started to rip there way out of Aaron. Although now Aaron was now a changed man.

He now had Snow White hair, a even more attractive face, and a lean, but strong build. His eyes were now a bright golden color with slit pupils, and his ears were pointed, but were stranger than the elves ears he had herd of. His ears pointed up like an elves but also had a small point going at an angle downward like small pointed earlobes.

He was amazed at how powerful he was. Over the next year he continued to hone his fighting abilities, read more of his books, and practiced the words of the ancient language that he knew. His speed was incredible, his senses were off the chart, and he felt even smarted.

It took a lot of lying to convince the people of Carvahall that he was attacked by mages and his physical appearance was changed, because of there magic.

After many years Aaron and eragon were both sixteen. Eragon had invited Aaron to go hunting with him. As they were preparing to kill the deer, a large explosion appeared in the clearing, making eragon miss, but not Aaron.

In the center of the crater were two eggs. There was silver egg that seemed to shine even in the dark. There was also a deep blue one as well. Eragon picked up the blue one, as Aaron picked up the silver one.

"What do you think it is?" Questioned eragon.

"I don't know. I have never heard of such stones before, but I do know they are magical." Spoke an amazed Aaron.

"Magic? Like what you do sometimes? Is it safe?" Questioned a confused eragon.

"What I mean is they have the ability to use magic, and yes they are fine. I have no idea what they are used for though." Spoke Aaron as he examined his stone longer.

They take the deer to eragon's house were, Aaron lies and says eragon killed it. He knew how stubborn eragons uncle was, and if he knew Aaron killed it, he would have made Aaron take it home with him, even if they needed it. And they did need it. They were very poor, and with the money Aaron still had he wouldn't need to go to any major city for another year to 'resupply' his fortune with the money of nobles for a while.

"Alright, I'm going to take the silver one to my house. I'm going to a city next month to have it appraised, if you want ill take yours as well." Aaron said to eragon.

"Sounds good. Thanks for the hassle." Replied eragon.

He wanted to go see the city's he had herd Aaron talk about, but new his uncle needed him on the farm.

"It's nothing. With my strength and speed i won't even notice the extra weight. Night, talk to you tomorrow." Spoke Aaron as he began to run to his house faster then eragon's eyes could allow him to see.

'How is he so fast? Whatever I got a stone to inspect.' Thought eragon.

As Aaron came upon his house, he began reciting the spells protecting his home. As he entered his home he placed the egg on the coach in front of the fireplace.

'Brisngr' thought Aaron as the fireplace burst into a silvery flames. 'Odd? Why is my flame is a strange silver color? Am I doing something wrong?' Thought Aaron.

He continued to prepare dinner for himself before sitting down to examine the egg once again. After fiddling with it he started to hear some movement from inside. Then the stone began to crack and a high pitched screech filled the house.

Aaron quickly dropped the egg, and backed away ready to fight whatever came out. A few secounds latter a claw broke though the stone.

'Not a stone! An egg!' Thought a shocked Aaron. He had read about many creatures that inhabited Alegasia, and few had eggs this big.

After a few minutes the creature emerged from its shell. It was silver in color, just like the egg. It had grey eyes that held a deep knowledge that surprised Aaron since the creature just hatched from its shell. It had a sleek body with groves ever few inches. It's teeth were razor sharp, and it had a tail that moved about in a lazy manner.

Aaron was just about to call it a giant lizard, before he saw something that shocked him. On the creatures back was two identical sets of wings. They appeared to be made of the same material that its body was made of. (Basically it looks like the blue eyes white dragon, but had grey eyes instead of blue.)

"Dragon" whispered Aaron. 'Its impossible! Why would two dragons just appear out of nowhere like that? It had to be magic that sent them, but why would someone do that? The only known rider is the king and there's no way he would just send them off into a remote area, such as the spine, for no reason. No something's not right here. Something must of happened that ended up with me and eragon finding them." Aaron thought.

His thoughts were soon broken by the high pitched speaking sound the dragon made as It looked around for food.

"I bet your hungry little guy. Here let me go fetch you something to eat." Spoke Aaron.

The dragon looked up at him as if it understood what he was saying, and sat down awaiting whatever Aaron brought.

"Hmmm he just hatched, so he has to be hungry. Hmmm how about a chicken. If he finishes it then I will know how much I got to feed it." Aaron reasoned to himself.

Aaron soon brought back one of the chickens he kept in the chicken coop outside of his house. Aaron released the chicken and watched as the dragon eyed the chicken. When the chicken was close enough, the dragon jumped on it biting its neck, killing it instantly.

"Hmmm so it was born with great natural prowess." Thought Aaron as he recorded every thing that happened in a small note book.

As Aaron watched the dragon soon lifted its head up, and stuck out its snout.

'Does it want me to pet it.' Asked Aaron to himself.

Reaching down Aaron went to pet the dragon. As soon as he touched it a powerful magic rushed up his arm and all throughout his body. It was fairly painful, but nothing he couldn't handle. Looking down he saw a strange marking on his left hand that he used to let the dragon.

'Is this what happens when somone touches a dragon?' Aaron thought.

Reaching down with his other hand to test his theory. When his hand touched the dragon the strange magic didn't affect him again.

'Must be a one time thing.' Aaron thought as he pet the dragon.

'I have to tell eragon about this!' Thought Aaron almost completely forgetting eragon had a dragon egg as well.

Looking down at the baby dragon Aaron spoke,"stay here. Don't go outside. Stay away from the fire."

As the dragon gave him one of those deep understanding looks, Aaron took off to inform eragon about what had happened.

It only took him a minute at his speeds, and when he reached eragons window, he saw eragon petting a blue dragon with many scales.

'Wonder if there were various types of dragons?' Wondered Aaron.

After an hour of discussion Aaron agreed to house both dragons, so Roran and eragon's uncle Garrow wouldn't know about it.

They continued watching, feeding, and playing with there dragons for several months. They learned how to talk to them, and Aaron started to teach eragon the basics of magic.

After a while they learned that both if there dragons were female. After many trial and errors, they were both finally able to give there dragons names. Eragon named his dragon Saphira. Aaron named his dragon Rockshada. They were both happy with the names and continued with there training.

After two months a group of strangers appeared in Carvahall, asking questions. The questions worried Aaron, because he knew these 'people' were looking for something important since they were wearing the kings personal seal on there traveling cloaks.

Then one night everything changed. As Aaron and Rockshada, that now was two and a half times larger than him, were soon herd some noises thanks to his extraordinary hearing. It wasn't the rats or creatures. Whatever it was was trying to be quite. Slowly picking up an ax, Aaron got out of bead, and approached the bedroom door.

Aaron waited in the shadows completely still waiting for the intruders to enter his room. Then ever so slowly the door opened, and in came the kings person men. Aaron waited and then with lightning speeds brought his ax down on the intruders head.

The intruder died instantly, but his blood was a green color. Looking down Aaron saw with perfect clarity through the dark at the intruders unhooded head.

'Its some kind of giant human looking insect!' Thought Aaron with great surprise.

Aaron didn't have the time to think about that though, because the creatures partner soon attacked after seeing his partner die. Aaron tried to block with the ax, but the creatures long thin blade cut right through the wood handle. Thinking quickly, Aaron dove for the downed creatures blade. After unsheathing it Aaron engaged the creature with lightning fast blows. His attacks were unbelievably strong and fast, but he had no experience using a blade, and no combat experience to help him. The creature had excellent swordsman skills and apparent experience fighting with sword, being able to fend of Aaron, if only slightly. After a few minutes Aaron started to get the hang of holding a sword and cut of the creatures arm. It hissed in pain, but t its credit just picked up its blade with the other hand, and engaged Aaron once again. After a few more minutes Aaron killed the creature by decapitation.

Sitting down to calm his nerves Aaron started to ask himself questions.

"What were those things? Why is the king associating with creatures like that? We're they alone or are there more? Is eragon ok!" Cried out Aaron as he thought about what to do.

'Eragon was with Saphira tonight, and Roran was courting Katrina, so that leaves Garrow." Thought Aaron.

'I can't leave Rockshada behind though.'Thought a disturbed Aaron.

'Then why don't you ride me?' Asked Rockshada as she rubbed his shoulder with her snout.

'Do you think you can?' Aaron and eragon were against riding on there dragons since they weren't sure if they were large enough.

'Yes I'm sure. Your so light I could have flown you after my first month of life.' Replied a giddy Rockshada. She had been wanting to go flying with Aaron for a long time, but he always refused. Now though he had no other choice.

Walking outside with Rockshada hot on his heals Aaron watched as she stretched. After a minute he saw that she was ready, after fixing the swords on his belt he jumped on her back. As soon as he landed she extended her giant wings and started to flap them. After a second they started to get higher and higher. Soon they were spreading through the air doing loops and spins. It was a rush that Aaron knew he would never get tired of.

After a minute of flying they saw eragon's house, or what was left. It looked like a giant explosion had gone off in the center of it. Looking around he saw dragon markings, and two sets of tracks going towards town.

'Erago. And Saphira have already been here.' Stated a worried Aaron.

'They must have been to late to save Garrow, because all of that blood is his.' Said Rockshada, as she smelled the bloody snow.

'Why would they kill Garrow though, and what made that explosion? Those creatures I fought didn't have any magical abilities, so it must if been something else... Something very powerful.' Thought a keen Aaron.

'If its as powerful as you, but had a structured education then we will be in trouble if we meet it.' Said Rockshada.

'Yes I know! I wish I had been educated on magic and the sword, but I did the best with what I had. That kept me alive, but just barley. We are going to have to find someone to train us. I know that will be difficult for you, but I figure the elves would have something that will be able to help us.' Thought Aaron.

'Yes that would be best, but we don't know we're they are. We should find someone who is skilled in magic, and the sword and convince them to train you.' Said Rockshada as she flew towards town.

As they arrived in town, they saw many people gathered around Horst's house from a distance.

'We are not sure what happened, but it appears Garrow was attacked by multiple men with swords and poison. We still don't know what they wanted though, so I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Spoke Horst.

Arron herd all this from out of town. After landing Aaron, jumped off Rockshada and ran towards Horst's house at a fast human pace.

When everyone saw Aaron they were shocked. Aaron was covered in some kind of green goo, and had a sword strapped to his hip, that they had never seen before.

"Aaron what is wrong? What's that green stuff, and where did you get that sword?" Asked Horst.

"While I was sleeping I herd somone creeping inside my house. I grabbed my ax and hid in the shadows and waited for the person to come into view. When they did I brought down the ax upon there head. Then things got weird. Instead of red blood, green blood came out, and when I saw his face it looked like some kind of creature out of a horror story!" Shouted Aaron in a fake scared voice.

"I grabbed its sword in case there were more and headed towards town to warn everyone, about what was going on." Said a tired Aaron.

"My god! I can't believe a monster attacked your home, and you survived! Thank god you did though!" Spoke Horst.

"Yes it is amazing you were able to defeat it all by yourself." Spoke Brom, the towns storyteller.

Aaron could see Brom didn't believe his story completely. Brom had always been an oddity to Aaron. Aaron could sense that Brom could use magic, and that he was more then what he appeared. Likewise he knew Brom could feel the same about him. He often caught Brom eyeing him from a distance, almost like he was making sure Aaron wasn't going to harm anyone.

'He knows about about eragon all of a sudden developing magical talents.' Spoke Aaron to Rockshada through there mental connection.

'He has always been a strange two leg. He has the prowes of a warrior, but pretends to be a simple story teller. There must be more to this then meets the eye.' spoke Rockshada.

'Anyways try and find Saphira so we can find out what happened. When you find out tell me. I have a feeling we won't be in Carvahall for long.' Thought Aaron to Rockshada.

Feeling Rockshada's aproval Aaron walked into Horst's house and began to talk with eragon.

After finding out everything that happened, eragon told him that some monsters had killed his uncle.

Aaron soon told him about his own experience, and how he killed the monsters that invaded his home. After a couple of hours they made a decision to leave Carvahall since it was no longer safe.

Aaron bought plenty of meat from Sloan, who was a disgusting, and cruel man, who only showed kindness to his daughter. He once tried to elevate the prices him his shops when Aaron walked in, saying outsiders had to pay more. Aaron soon beat the man until he couldn't move and took the meat he wanted. He left the right amount of money and continued his way on home. It took Sloan a month before he could run his store again, and after that, wouldn't even look Aaron in the eyes.

After buying the meat, he bought some leather for the road. As he began walking towards his home, he found himself face to face with Brom.

'Rockshada stay close. I don't know what he is capable of, and I don't want to find out. Magic is power, and he's had many years to learn it. He also seems to know how to use that sword on his hip.' Spoke Aaron to Rockshada.

'Agreed' was Rockshada's only response.

"That's some interesting supplies you have their." Spoke Brom.

"Yes it is, now if you do not mind I have a home to clean." Spoke Aaron in a threatening tone.

"How did you really defeat that razac?" Spoke Brom.

"We'll it seems the storyteller finally decided to reveal he's a little more that he let on. Why now do you reveal yourself sorcerer?" Spoke a calm Aaron.

"I'm not a sorcerer, just a warrior who has been trained in the use of the ancient language." Spoke Brom.

"Hmmm well I don't care. As you can tell I'm not safe hear so I have decided to pack up, and seek a newer and safer place to live." Spoke a cryptic Aaron.

"So you and eragon are taking your dragons, and going somewhere else." Spoke an all knowing Brom.

As soon as Brom said he knew about eragon and him being riders Aaron attacked.

Drawing his blade with lightning fast speeds shocking Brom. Who only, thanks to his years of fighting, was able to predict the attack, and magically augmenting his strength and speed was he able to stave off Aaron's attack. What he wasn't prepared for was a silver dragon attacking him from behind. Brom couldn't react in time, and was pinned to the ground by the powerful dragon.

"Now your going to die!" Shouted Aaron as he started to bring his blade up to kill Brom.

"Wait! I wasn't sure you had a dragon, but I know much about magic and swordsmanship. If you let me accompany you, I will be able to train you and eragon." Shouted Brom.

It took Aaron amounts to think about it. 'What do you think Rockshada?' Aaron asked.

'He wasn't lying about being powerful in the ways of magic and the sword. Plus he knows much about dragons, since most of his stories are based on us.' Replied Rockshada.

"We have come to a decision. We will let you live so that you can train us and teach us everything you can, especially about dragons. If you show yourself to be a threat even for a second, I will kill you." Spoke Aaron.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable." Spoke a happy Brom.

They continued there journey to eragon's house. When they got there they explained to eragon about Brom teaching them. It took some convincing, but eventually eragon went with it.

Skipping the journey to the Varden.

Summary of the trip. Razac ambush them, Brom is killed, soon meet up with Murtagh, after that they rescue Arya from Gil-Ead, after that they rush off towards the Varden, after the fight with the Urgals they are let into the Varden, where this story takes place.

"Hahahahahaha whooooo thought we weren't going to make there for a second!" Shouted Aaron as he laughed at how tired and battered everyone else was.

"You say that like its a good thing. Those giants nearly killed us. We don't have your great skill or speed!" Shouted eragon.

"Hey what are you so angry about? You had a dragon and a riders sword with you. I had this crappy bow and arrow!" Cried out Murtagh.

'You humans are ridiculous you know that' spoke Saphira.

'Agreed' spoke Rockshada.

After a few minutes a squad of guards, two bald twins, and a dark skinned man walked into the room.

The dark skinned man spoke first.

"I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden. Who might you be?" Asked Ajihad.

"I am Aaron, he is Eragon, he is Murtagh, she is Saphira, and this lovely dragoness is Rockshada." Spoke Aaron as he pointed to everyone out as he called there names.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Why are you here though?" Asked a suspicious Ajihad.

"Honestly we were just dropping off a elf we found. She seemed to be apart of the Varden somehow, and we figured we would get a reward for dropping her off." Spoke Aaron shocking everyone except Rockshada.

"Who is this elf?" Spoke a hopeful Ajihad. If it was who he thought then they could reopen negotiations with the elve's again.

"She said her name was Arya, I think" replied Aaron.

"Yes she is with us. If you please will you allow us to get her to the healers?" Spoke Ajihad as he began to walk towards them. That stopped though when he herd the roar of a dragon. Looking up he saw the silver dragon, eyeing him.

"You will get her when negotiations are agreed upon. Our nonnegotiable price is to be allowed to stay here as long as we like. To have access to the library's. one hundred gold pieces, and for Murtagh to be treated like one of us." Spoke Aaron.

"That is agreeable as long as you allow the twins here to search your minds so that we can see if your spies or not." Spoke Ajihad.

"No. We will not have out minds searched. I will not let anyone look through my mind except Rockshada!" Spoke Aaron with finality.

"We cannot do that. It is to keep the Varden safe from spies that we do this." Spoke a quickly angering Ajihad.

"Then what will you tell the elves when they find out you let one of there own die on your front door step?" Spoke Aaron with venom in his voice. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to keep all of them safe. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see eragon struggling to keep his mouth shut.

"What are you saying?" Spoke Ajihad in a deadly tone.

"I'm saying that she was poisoned in gil-ead were 'we' rescued her. She is slowly dying every second, and if we don't come to terms fast she won't make it." Spoke Aaron in an equally deadly voice that was made even scarier with Rockshada's deep growling.

"...alright you will get whatever treatment you want just give us Arya. She is the envoy for the elves, and the only one who can patch up relations with us and the elves." Spoke Ajihad in a defeated voice.

"Alright, but remember two riders, there dragons, and a highly skilled swordsman isn't something you wish to piss off, especially in your headquarters." Aaron spoke calmly, but Ajihad caught the underlining threat.

It took a while, but eventually they all got situated in there rooms.

The next day they went there separate ways. Eragon went to check on Arya like a love sick puppy. Murtagh went to the sparing ring to test his swordsman skills against the Vardens finest. Aaron went to the library to learn more magic, and skills he thought would be important. Saphira and Rockshada went flying to relax.

Strapping his sword to his hip Aaron began his walk towards the library. Along the way he bumped into one of the Vardens leaders dwarven bodyguards.

"Hello there rider how are your today?" Spoke the dwarf.

"I'm fine mr. ?" Aaron broke off.

"Oh excuse me for my manners. I am Orik adoptid son of the dwarves king Horathgar. Hrorathgar is also a leader of one of the thirteen dwarf clans, the durnsgrist ingeitem." Spoke Orik.

"Wow that is a lot of titles there my friend. I am Aaron an orphan of Dras-Leona, the first of the Dremora, and the rider of the lovely dragoness Rockshada." Said Aaron.

"My my it looks like I'm not the only one with an interesting story to tell haha. So were you heading my friend?" Asked Orik.

"I thought I would take advantage of the library while im hear, and learn to forge also." Spoke Aaron.

"Wow that's a good skill to know. My clan is very skilled in blacksmithing, and I could introduce you to some of our forgers if you like." Spoke Orik.

"That would be very kind of you Orik. If you don't mind I would like to start learning as quickly as possible." Spoke Aaron.

"Not at all lets get moving!" Cried Oric as he began walking down a long corridor.

This is how three months in the Varden passed. Eragon doted over Arya the whole time not learning anything besides some sparing here and there. Murtagh spared every day, and greatly improved his swordsman skill so much that he became the best fighter the Varden had to offer. Aaron spent most of his time in the library learning new things, in the forges mastering the skills his dwarves instructor taught him, or spending time with Rockshada.

The dwarves were very impressed with Aaron's ability to learn new things. It was as if his dwarves instructor just had to tell him, and he would learn how to do it. He was given the title 'master smith' two months into his training, and given free access to the forges.

While he was in the dwarves library's he learned of a material that they mined up that was almost like a mixture between tar and gum. It was strong, flexible, resilient, and super sticky. The dwarves used it like cement, and called it Raxin. Aaron had an idea for making a new set of armor and a sword using this material. Using the some of the gold he got for returning Arya to the Varden, Aaron bought the materials he would use to craft his new weapons and armor.

First was the sword. He got an idea on how to make a new material. The material was made by mixing the perfect amount of whatever gem the maker desired, and Raxin. Then heating it up, and repeatedly hammering into the correct shape. While constantly speaking words of the ancient language to increase its effectiveness. The sword resembled a long hilt Indian Khanda ( Basket hilted two-handed Khanda ) , a double-edged straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base. The blade seemed to be made of diamond. It has a silver cross guard, grey hilt and round crystal pommel with a grey thread tied to it (the tokijin from inuyasha).

He decided to name it 'Andlat' which meant death. 'A sword Is a weapon used to kill, so why not name it death.' Thought Aaron to himself.

Second was the armor. Aaron mixed Raxin with the enchanted metal the dwarves used. This made it so that when he put it on, it would adjust to his body, reducing some of the drawbacks of wearing armor.

After this was done he started to train with his new sword. Murtagh was very skilled in the sword and had Aaron on the defensive more times then he could count. Aaron didn't use his superior strength or speed since that would just be counter predictive. After a few days Aaron got use to his new blade and was able to match Murtagh blow for blow.

Rockshada loved the new sword since it was basically modeled after her, but she was still mad at Aaron for spending so much time away from her.

"Iv said sorry a hundred times, but we both knew I needed a sword that could compete with a riders blade. It took a while, but now we have one, and we can spend all of our time together doing whatever it is you want to do." Spoke a sincere Aaron.

'Alright then I will forgive you for basically abandoning me up here for two weeks, but you have to give me a bath. That means getting a brush and polishing my plate scales until they shine like diamonds. Brushing my teeth until they shine like ivory, waxing my claws until they shine, and finally flying with me all day.' Spoke Rockshada through there connection.

"Of coarse I would love to clean you up, and go flying with you to show off your beautiful plates." Spoke Aaron

"Flatterer!" Spoke Rockshada.

"Only for you" spoke Aaron. He knew just how to get Rockshada to forgive him, and that was to make her feel special.

After cleaning her up, and polishing her plate scales, claws, and teeth Arron jumped on her back and flew off into the sunset.

All wasn't good though. Many factions were trying to force eragon and Aaron to 'join' them. In the end Aaron was a champion of Horathgar's clan, eragon had joined the Varden along with Murtagh.

A month later the Varden was attacked by an army of Urgals lead by the shade Durza. The battle was difficult, but after Aaron killed the shade the Urgals seemed to snap out of a trance like state and fled. Now everyone was calling him 'Aaron shade slayer'. Murtagh got the nick name 'Red death', because as he fought all anyone could see was the red of Zaroc in his hand. Eragon received the nick name 'kull crusher' from the way he killed kull with the sword Aaron stole off of the razac's body.

After the battle at Farthen-duhr eragon, Saphira, Aaron, Rockshada, Murtagh, Arya, and Orik made there way to Du Weldenvarden. The capital of the elves.

Along the way Aaron caught Arya sneaking peeks at him. He figured she would hate him for using her life like a bartering chip. On the contrary she didn't seem to mind. Aaron knew eragon had feelings for Arya that she obviously didn't have for him. She was very beautiful, but Aaron would never try anything with her, because of his friendship with eragon.

As they entered the city they were followed by many elves.

'I think you have some admirers.' Aaron spoke to Rakshada through there link.

'Hmph like I care. They have been shooting you and eragon some dirty looks ever since we got hear.' Spoke an annoyed Rockshada.

'True, but they only do that because of jealousy. There mad that you hatched for something other than an elf. Along with Saphira.' Spoke Aaron.

'Hmph. None of them were worthy to be my rider. They all had to many ideas of rising there own social status for my liking.' Spoke Rockshada.

Aaron was smiling until they came to a stop. Upon the throne was the most breathtaking woman Aaron had ever seen. She had long black hair tied up in complex braids. She had a regal face with two bright green eyes that held a depth Aaron had never seen before. She had an hour glass figure, a nice bubble butt, and a pair of double D breasts. The only reason he didn't continue to admire her was because out of the corner of his eye he saw something that pissed him off.

Up upon a fine royal purple pillow was a bright red dragon egg. Aaron could see that it had been sitting there for some time. Obviously the elves were trying to give the dragon no choice, but to pick a elf. Thinking to himself Aaron came up with a plan.

"Greetings to you all. I can see the eggs the Varden have been passing around have finally hatched. Good the world needs more riders." Spoke the queen in a lovely voice.

Before anyone could make there reply Aaron cut them off.

"I can see the elves have a egg as well. Tell me how many elves have touched it?" Spoke Aaron in a neutral tone.

Queen Inslandzardi wasn't accustomed to being talked to in such a way. It angered her that this child believed he could talk to her in such a way.

"Almost all the elves in my kingdom have touched the egg." Spoke the queen in a threatening tone.

Aaron continued like he never herd her tone. "And how many humans have touched it?" Spoke Aaron in the same neutral voice.

Queen Inslandzardi knew were this was going, but could tell he wouldn't drop the subject.

"None" was her reply.

"And why is that? The egg is not you property therefor you cannot keep it away from those that could one day be its future rider." Spoke Aaron in a harsh to.

The room got quiet. The temperature dropped about twenty degrees, and the guards started to reach for there weapons.

"How dare you come into my kingdom and tell me what to do with my property!" Shouted the queen only noticing her mistake after it was made.

Then all hell broke loose. Rockshada and Saphira started roaring and breathing blue and silver fire everywhere.

After a few minutes and many burnt elves later order was restored.

'How dare you believe you own one of our kind! I demand you give us the egg or else I will eat you!' Rockshada blasted her mental voice to everyone within range.

"I didn't mean it like that. You must understand that he elves need a rider to!" Spoke the queen in a pleading voice.

'Why do you think none of the eggs have hatched for the elves? Because of the superiority complex the elves have. Every elf believes him or herself better than all the other races. Why would a dragon want to be partnered with someone like that? I say you give us the egg. At least then the dragon could finally hatch.' Spoke Saphira in the same way Rockshada did moments ago.

Hanging her head in defeat Inslandzardi picked up the egg and went to hand it to Aaron. Once Aaron had the egg he handed it to Murtagh.

"Why are you giving me the egg?" Asked Murtagh.

"I think you have what it takes to be a rider." Spoke Aaron.

"What do you mean a rider. There's no way I could be a rider, when I am the son of morzan. No dragon would ever wish to be partnered with me." Shouted Murtagh in a sad voice.

"Just watch" was all Aaron said before the egg started to crack.

"It's impossible" thought Murtagh.

Finally the dragon hatched. It was a red baby dragon with blood red eyes.

"Touch it." Said Aaron.

Slowly Murtagh reached down and touched the dragon, and just like eragon, he was on the ground shaking.

"Hahahahahaha I love watching that hahaha" cried Aaron.

"You planned this didn't you! You knew the dragon would hatch for the boy, but how?" Spoke Inslandzardi.

"Oh my most ancient and beautiful of queens, how could you accuse me of such a thing. It was all a coincidence." Said a grinning Aaron as he watched the queen blush. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arya pout at the way he was flirting with her mother and not her.

He herd Rockshada laughing at the way he was flirting with the elven queen.

"We'll If there is anything you will need please let me know, and I will see that it is done." Spoke a still slightly blushing queen.

"Oh! Well in that case I should warn you I get cold real easily at night" said Aaron as he leaned in closer to whisper in the queens ear "could you bring me somthing warm I can share a bed with to starve off the cold?"Arron asked in a husky voice.

He was overjoyed at the queens response.

"I will just have to bring you somthing 'special' to keep you warm to tonight." Said a crimson faced queen.

"I can't wait." Said Aaron as he walled in the direction of his temporary home.

As he walked he herd a 'hmmmph' come from the direction Arya was standing.

'You have a princess and a queen wanting you, and I can see your loving it.' Spoke an amused Rockshada.

'Maybe just a little.' Spoke a grinning Aaron.

As he walked, he could see the surprised, and slightly annoyed looks the elves were giving Murtagh and his dragon.

"Looks like there jealous. Haha just as they should be. Now they can't hide behind a hope that a dragon will hatch for an elf, at least for a while.' Thought Aaron.

As he retired to his room to get a nap, so he would be well rested for Inslandzardi, and the special something that will keep him warm.

Around two in the morning Aaron herd a light knock on his door. Getting up to check it, he was surprised at what he saw.

Standing in the doorway was a goddess given mortal flesh. She had dark hair that was held in an attractive yet simple braid. Her clothes were a transparent black that revealed her flawless white skin. She had a dark black coat on with a hood pulled over he's to make sure no one recognized her.

"Please tell me this is the 'special' something that is going to keep me warm all night, because if not I will not get any sleep for other reasons." Spoke a grinning Aaron.

Lifting her cloaked hood the queen looked upon Aaron with love and lust. She had never been in love before, and was only married because it was arranged by her parents.

But then this man walked into her life. He wasn't intimidated by her title, or the elves that protected her. He stood up to her, and won. Everything he did took her breath away, then when he asked her to share a bed with him. her heart felt ready to burst with joy. She knew what they were doing would be seen as a scandal, that could get both of them in trouble. She also knew that Aaron wouldn't care, that he would walk on with his head held high regardless of what people said a out him.

Looking deep into Aaron hypnotizing golden eyes Inslandzardi could tell that he felt the same way she did. Leaning forward she captures his lips and could feel electricity coursing through her body. Aaron was surprised by Inslandzardi's forwardness, but wasn't complaining. From the moment he saw here, he felt a strange attraction that was much deeper than some crush.

'I hope I don't turn into some love sick puppy, like eragon.' Thought Aaron.

The night was long and pleasurable for both of them. In the morning Aaron woke up to find himself wrapped in the arms of his black haired goddess. Slowly he began to caress her face. As he did this she began to awaken.

"Mmmm what's going on. I just had the best dream of my entire life and you had to destroy it!" Yelled Inslandzardi. When she looked at who was touching her face she went speechless.

'Oh my god it was real! And I just yelled at him! Oh, I hope he doesn't hate me.' Thought Inslandzardi.

"Hahaha is that how you are in the morning? I would have never guessed after all the smiles last night." Laughed Aaron.

Embarrassed Inslandzardi replied,"no I'm usually much more calm and collected, but I thought you were a servant waking me up from what I thought was a perfect dream."

"Oh so being with me is like being in a dream is it? Well then I guess I am going to have to make all of your dreams come true." Spoke Aaron. After he said this he leaned down and started making out with her.

"Mmmmmmm I surely hope so. After last night I might never let you go." Spoke Inslandzardi as she started to cuddle with Aaron.

"Hmmm but then people will start to put two and two together and see that we have a relationship." Spoke Aaron.

"I don't care! Iv never been in love, and I refuse to lose it over something as trivial as a stupid title I have had for hundreds of years!" Spoke Inslandzardi as she looked deeply into Aaron's eyes.

"Hmmmm well then now I am truly happy. I was afraid you were only warming up to me, because it would gain you a rider for your people, even though I won't be staying here." Spoke Aaron

"What do you mean you won't stay here? What about me, what about us? Did this mean nothing to you? If not then why are you leaving me?" Cried a emotional queen.

"My deer forest goddess you miss understand my words. I will leave this forest, as I will fight the empire, and I refuse to be stuck hear forever when me and Rockshada wish to see the world. That doesn't mean there isn't room for one more on our travels though." Spoke a smiling Aaron.

Inslandzardi's heart swelled with joy. "So you wish to take me with you to explore the world? But what about the elves? Who will lead them in my absence?" Asked a happy, yet confused Inslandzardi.

"Yes I wish to take you. I feel so much love for you when I look into your eyes, that its hard for me to even think about leaving without you. As for the elves, your daughter has seen much of the world in her travels and will know how to deal with ruling a race like the elves. So what do you say? Will you come with me?" Ask Aaron.

Leaning over Inslandzardi kissed Aaron directly on the lips. "Yes I would love to go with you! As soon as the war is over Arya will be named queen. I wish I could stay, but I have a nation to rule, at least for a little while longer." Cried a happy Inslandzardi, as she got dressed and left.

An hour later Rockshada appeared and Aaron shared with her his memories of the conversation he had with Inslandzardi.

Rockshada approved of Inslandzardi accompanying them as soon as she herd the joy in her riders voice. She was still a little miffed about Inslandzardi's comment about the red dragon egg, but wouldn't hold it against her.

After an hour of flying an elf appeared. He was handsome with flawless skill short wavy black hair and light green eyes.

"I am here on the request of Rhunon to ask if you would be so kind as to meet with her in her personal forges to discuss personal matters." Spoke the elf.

"And who is this elf Rhunon?" Asked Aaron. He refused to get caught up in elven politics.

"She is credited to be the greatest smith in the entire world. The dwarves admitted it after she started to make the riders blades oh so long ago." Spoke the elf.

"Hmmmm meeting a legendary forge master would be an interesting experience, although I have a fair idea on what she wishes to discuss. Sigh I guess I will agree to meet with her." Spoke Aaron.

Nodding his head, the elf dashed off to tell the blacksmith Rhunon.

Three hours later Aaron was in front of a twisted tree forge/hut thing.

Sighing to himself he decided to just walk on in. Inside was a beautiful forge with every kind of tool imaginable. He looked around for a while until he herd someone come in from the door to his right. When he saw Rhunon he was shocked. She had long silky hair that could rival Inslandzardi's, long tan leggs that had curves in all the right places, long tough fingers from years of forging, a nice tan on her slightly worn skin, both of which he had not seen on any other elf, and a face that didn't hold that fake beauty all elves seemed to have. Giant double D sized breasts that were held in check by her blacksmiths apron. beautiful green eyes that had aaron staring into without much thought. She was absolutely beautiful in Aaron opinion.

Rhunon was having similar thoughts. When she walked in, she thought she would be meeting an annoying human child, who probably got lucky forging the sword she had herd about. But no, as soon as she meet his eyes she was hooked. His golden eyes seemed to enchant her. She also noted the way he stood. It was a stance that spoke of his skill with a sword, and his confidence in himself.

'His build, his eyes, his stance, everything is perfect!' Thought Rhunon with a slight blush.

Seeing the blush Aaron was filled with pride, but was worried about his feelings for this woman.

'I have Inslandzardi, don't I! Why am I thinking like this? I'm not the type to cheat, especially after such a wonderful time.' Thought Arron.

"Hello rider my name is Rhunon. I am the master black smith of the elves." Spoke Rhunon.

"Oh we're are my manners. I am Aaron rider of the beautiful dragoness Rockshada, master blacksmith of the dwarves, and shade slayer. It is an honor to meet the forger of the riders swords, though I never expected her to be such a lovely woman." Spoke Aaron.

Rhunon was shocked,'master blacksmith, powerful warrior, long life, and handsome... Did he call me lovely!' Thought Rhunon as her blush increased.

Fighting off her blush Rhunon continued. "That is very kind of you to say although I'm nowhere near as beautiful as the other elves. I'm also impressed by your blacksmithing skills. Is that how you forged the sword I have herd so much about?" Ask Rhunon.

"Oh you mean 'Andlat' don't you." Spoke Aaron.

"You named your sword death?" Spoke a weary Rhunon.

"Of coarse it is a weapon meant to kill, so death just seemed appropriate I guess." Spoke a nonchalant Aaron.

"Hmmm I guess your right. If I may be so bold as to ask, may I see your blade?" Spoke a hopeful Rhunon.

Aaron thought about it for a sec before reaching down and pulling his sword from his belt. He then handed Rhunon the blade so she may examine it.

"Amazing it looks to be made if diamonds, but it doesn't seem to shatter after hitting its target. The blade is even sharper than a riders, although that could cause problems as well." Rhunon spoke to herself.

After a few hours of examination Rhunon gave andlat back to Aaron. Aaron then proceeded to fasten it to his belt.

"So what do you think? Pretty good if info say so myself." Spoke Aaron.

"Yes it's a wondrous blade, that is easily on par with a riders. I was wondering if you would like to stop by every once in a while to talk about smithing and what not." Spoke a very hopeful Rhunon. She really wanted to spend more time with him, and it was eating her up inside with worry that he wouldn't come back.

"Of coarse i would love to. I can stop by everyday and we can talk about smithing or forge weapon's with one another." Spoke an equally happy Aaron.

Rhunon's heart soared at this and continued all throughout there talk.

As the months continued him, eragon, and now Murtagh were training in there rider skills, along with there dragons. On there off time eragon would try and hit on Arya although it never worked.

Murtagh trained in magic everyday so that he could better use it since he was already a master of the blade. Learned how to fly on thorns, as he had been later named, back.

Aaron spent most of his afternoons with Rhunon talking about whatever crossed there minds at the time. And at night would go on dates and do 'other' stuff with Inslandzardi. Inslandzardi had found out about all the time Aaron spent with Rhunon, not that he was hiding it in the least, and it made her feel threatened.

Unlike Rhunon, she didn't have a trade or skill she could talk to Aaron for hours on end to help him improve. So lately she has been helping him learn the bow. It felt so good to teach him something, and stick it to Rhunon's face that she had Aaron.

Things continued like this for a while as Inslandzardi and Rhunon competed for Aaron's love. It even got physical once, and only thanks to Aaron's strength and speed did it get resolved, although not in the way he thought it would. Long story short, Aaron was now dating both Inslandzardi, and Rhunon. The thing that bothered Inslandzardi though was Rhunon had no need to hide her relationship with Aaron. She was proud to tell everyone who asked that she was dating Aaron. This led to elves challenging Aaron to a duel of honor. The duel was basically an excuse to show Rhunon that they were better than Aaron, and that she would be better off with them. Aaron didn't take to kindly to the elven men trying to steal his woman away from him, and crushed any who tried with extreme force.

It took a while, but finally the elves realized just how powerful Aaron really was. So in there infinite wisdom they backed off. Now when Aaron is holding rhunon's hand he doesn't have to beat three or four elves into bloody pulps.

Rhunon didn't mind in the least that Aaron beat the elves so bad or that he claimed her as his own, in fact it excited her. The men needed the wake up call, and learn to respect her decision. As for his comment about her being his, well it only made her 'moisten' at the very thought of him 'claiming' her.

It didn't take to long for Aaron and Rhunon to make love to one another. Aaron was shocked to find out Rhunon was a virgin, but that only caused him to ravage her more. He made sure his scent was stained into her skin, so that all knew that she was his. This exhilarated Rhunon even more. It caused her to put more into it. Needless to say they were still going at it until day break.

Aaron noticed how pissed Arya was these days. Ever time he saw her she would shoot Inslandzardi, or Rhunon a dirty look, before storming off. Neither on them minded much and often times laughed about it.

Aaron wasn't sure what to do. He knew eragon was slow when it came to relationships, but eventually would figure out arya's affection towards him. When that day came, Aaron wasn't sure what would happen. Either eragon would give up on Arya, which was unlikely, or would come to resent Aaron for 'stealing' arya's affection from him.

"Sigh well I guess all I can do is wait." Spoke Aaron as he continued to master the ancient language.

Finally it was time for them to leave the elves to continue the war against the empire. Rhunon and Inslandzardi were very torn up about this, and cried about how it was unfair. Aaron showed them both how much he was going to miss them, so intensely that they passed out from the pleasure. The next day they kissed him goodbye.

Murtagh and eragon were happy to leave the elves. Aaron suspected Murtagh had developed some feelings for Nasuada, but wasn't sure. Eragons reason was the saddest. He believes the reason Arya was so upset, was because of her dislike of her mother, although he had no idea why. He hoped her mood would change when they got back to the Varden.

On there way back to the Varden Aaron, murtagh, eragon rode there dragon in the water. They would usually dive under the water and swim around four hours at a time. Even after Murtagh and eragon were transformed into elf human hybrids, they could only stay under for about thirty minutes.

Aaron was feeling heart broken from being so far away from Inslandzardi and Rhunon. It felt like what he figured being to far away from Rockshada would feel like. He didn't let it slow him down though. He focused harder on whatever it was he was doing, to starve off the longing for his women.

After a week of traveling they received word that the Varden and dwarves were marching to meet the kings army on the burning planes. As soon as soon as they herd this they took off. They weren't going as fast as they could, because thorn was still as young dragon, but they were moving much faster than any hoarse or elf ever could. After three days of flying they came upon a massive battle. Aaron and Rockshada flew off to help the dwarves. Murtagh went to check on nesawada, and eragon went to fight along side Arya.

When Aaron arived he saw that the dwarves were doing much better then the Varden, but the continuous arrow fire, was becoming a problem. So Aaron and Rockshada flew over the archers and started breathing silver fire on the archers, while Arron used the word 'brisngr' to create his silver flames. They destroyed countless archers, giving the dwarves plenty of breathing room to continue there advance.

When Murtagh and thorn arrived at Nasuada's side, she was suprised. After a short summery about his dragon hatching she sent him to hop the calvary. They rained blood red fire down on all who challenged them.

Eragon landed in the thick of the battle, and started cutting men down in swarms. Saphira was killing many with her blue flames. She was aggravated that instead of doing what Aaron and Murtagh did, he choose to land in the fray and protect an elf the neither needed, nor wanted his help. She had tried on many occasions to tell eragon, Arya didn't like him. But it was the one thing he refused to listen to her about. It was annoying, but she loved her two legs very much, so she dealt with it. She was also having love life problems, but eragon was hopeless when it came to love. She had thought she would have to fight Rockshada for the right to mate with Glader, but to her surprises Rockshada simply told her Glader was a lost cause, and was pointless to fight over. She hasn't understood at the time, but Glader showed her that he wasn't willing to mate. Then the red dragon was born, and she didn't see anything special about it. But about a month ago, she started devolving feeling for the sky ruby. She once again went to Rockshada and claimed him as her. To her shock once again Rockshada simply told her to go for it. When she asked why she didn't want Thorn as her mate Rockshada replied,"I don't feel anything special towards him. He seems nice enough, and strong for his age, but to me he's just another dragon."

After that Saphira apologized to Rockshada for continuously bothering her over things like mating. Saphira had felt bad about trying to attack Rockshada twice over something Rockshada hadn't shown any interest in. They had been nest mates, best friends, dragons in arms, and were trying to save there race, but all she did was turn on the one dragon that had alway been there for her. Rockshada accepted her apology, and gave her advice to attract Thorns attention. Saphira was curious about were Rockshada got all of these good tips. Rockshada's response made Saphira laugh. "When your rider spends a lot of his time perfecting his speech, he also perfects it on the opposite sex. He explained to me many human come on's and some that he noticed it in animals. After a while I started noticing them as well. So now I am the dragon of a player." Sighed Rockshada.

After that Saphira had started spending much of her time with thorn. He was kind and respectful to his elder dragons. He also realized the difference in strength between him, and them. He had been practicing fighting other dragons with Glader, when he saw Rockshada out of the corner of his eye. He thought besting her would be easier than the ancient dragon, so he challenged her to a fight. His teeth couldn't penetrate he plate armor, and his claws couldn't cut through them either. Finally she slapped him with her tail sending him air born. When he finally came down, there was a loud snap. It took two days for him to recover, and after that realized he had much to learn, although Glader had informed him that she was very powerful for her age, and that was made stronger having a shade/human hybrid as her rider. Apparently the magic from the rider joining ritual strengthened both rider and dragon.

The battle ragged on for hours. Aaron quickly got bored of attacking from the sky so he unfastened Andlat, and jumped off of Rockshada's back. She asked him what he was doing. His reply didn't make her happy in the least.

"I'm having some fun. Keep toasting there archer's, and ill help the dwarves. After while come back and join me, or we can continue fighting from the sky." Spoke Aaron, through there connection.

She wasn't happy, but knew her rider got bored fast. So she continued to send silvery flames down upon the empire's archers.

When Aaron landed beside he dwarves king, he had to dodge the mans hammer. After he realized who he was they greeted one another.

"Damn your highness, is that how you greet everyone!"laughed Aaron as he cut a full armored soldier in half.

"Haha you surprised me is all. I see your sword is as amazing as I remember. Tell me what did Rhunon say about it." Spoke the dwarves king as he caved in another mans chest plate.

"She said it was a master piece, that even rivaled the riders swords of old." Spoke Aaron as he cut down another three men.

"That's wonderful. After you showed us how to make those body moulding armor, everyone from my clan was made some. It has increased our fighters capabilities two fold." Shouted a happy king.

"Haha I'm glad I was able to help. It was your clan that taught me how to forge after all." Cried Aaron as he cut down five more soldiers.

After there talk Aaron took off and started looking for the leaders. It didn't take long to find them, and it took even less time to kill them. He continued doing this until there were no more leaders. After the leaders fell the rest of the men quickly did as well. Soon the battle ended with the rebels winning.

Rockshada landed beside him, with a look of annoyance on her face.

'What was that! You could have been hurt, or worse! Why did you do that?' Shouted Rockshada through there mental connection.

"Hey hold on. You and I both know these weaklings were no match for us, so there isn't any reason to be so upset.' Responded Aaron.

'Thats it! I'm not talking to you for a week! And I'm also going to tell Inslandzardi, and Rhunon what you did!' Shouted Rockshada, as she flew off.

'Rockshada!' Shouted Aaron threw there mental connection. It was no good through, she had already severed there connection. He felt so lonely without her around. Leaving his two women behind was painful, but now Rockshada was refusing to talk to him. He didn't know what to do, so he began walking towards the camp.

As he was walking Arya caught up to him. She saw how depressed he looked, and thought it the perfect opportunity to make him her. She quickly dashed off to talk to Aaron, completely ignoring eragon.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Arya, when she caught up with him.

"No... Rockshada is mad at me for being reckless, and refuses to talk to me." Spoke a depressed Aaron.

"Ohhh that's terrible! I herd how difficult it was for riders to be without there dragons. If you need to talk I'm free." Spoke an excited Arya.

"I..." Was all Aaron got out, before Angela came up to him.

"Hey Aaron I need to talk to you!" Shouted Angela, as she walked across the plain.

"Yes?" Asked a confused Aaron.

"I have come to tell you something very important!" Shouted a red faces Angela.

"Ohhh and what is that?" Asked a confused Aaron.

"It's personal, so I'm going to need you to follow me to my tent." Spoke Angela, as she grabbed him, and drug him to her tent leaving a very annoyed Arya.

'Well atleast I'm not with Arya.' Thought Aaron as he allowed Angela to drag him across a empty battle field.

When they entered Angela's tent, the smell of fungai and others things assaulted his nose. She had a simple cot, and a strange sword, that had blades on both ends. Looking back he could see a red faces Angela.

"So what's this about Angela?" Spoke Aaron.

"I think I'm in love with you!" Shouted Angela. She looked so frail compared to her usual stature.

"We'll I'm happy you feel that way, but I am already in a strange relationship. I'm cure you dating two elves, and I could never betray there trust. No matter how much I want to." Spoke Aaron. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Angela. That body coupled with this beautiful eyes nearly set him off last time they spoke.

"What if you got permission for one more?" Asked a desperate Angela. She didn't mind sharing him. He seemed to be well worth it, and her feelings wouldn't change no matter what she did.


End file.
